dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Camp Vega
The Battle of Camp Vega is the fourth conflict of the Third Wizarding War History Arrival At Kents Hill High School When Voldemort found out about the "recent light of events", he rounded up his troops and initially tried to lay siege at Hogwarts, but later found out that he outsmarted Death Eaters and headed to Kent's Hill High School. Similar to the Battle of the Seven Potters (but without interruptions), selected students were sent by Aurors and the Order to Kents Hill High School. The plan is to go from there, and apparate to Camp Vega, since the anti-apparition charms are set at Hogwarts. Onslaught At The Flagpost Select Portkeys are stationed throughout the "landing strips" in Kents Hill to transport individuals to Camp Vega in hopes to shelter there. However, the moment they arrived, the Caterwauling Charm immediately went off, alerting other Death Eaters in their presence. Immediately five death eaters started firing curses in all directions, cursing few aurors in the process, a stray curse hit and took down the flagpole, while one person disapparated and reapparated twenty feet away and blasted the bombing curse at Death Eaters, killing them including Adölfissen Russon. Skirmish at the Field House While Death Eaters fire curses in multiple directions, Christopher is heading off towards the pool when Voldemort apparates, firing several killing curses at him, but misses after realizing he is too fast. Just moments later, an order member, Remus Lupin apparates in front of him and told him to change directions and head to the snack shack, where Sirius Black will be waiting. Listening to his orders, he started to head over there in an orderly pace, but was interrupted by taunting snipers, who have their snipers pointed directly at him. Leaving with no time left, he ultimately started sprinting off to the grounds. Encounter at the Sports Shed As soon as he arrives at the shack, he is immediately barricaded by Bellatrix Lestrange. When she (without a doubt) attempt to use the Cruciatus Curse on Christopher Lewis, she was disarmed by a squib named Arabella Figg (by use of a handgun, shot her in the hand). When heading back to the Dining Hall, he was immediately backed off behind the cabins by shooters on the roof. While hiding behind the Tiago cabin, he was spotted by Noschëssien Gastasen, another death eater, attempted to attack, but Christopher quickly went under the invisibility cloak and slid to the left, hitting a wall instead of the target. He then retaliated by coming out of his cloak and quickly fired a stunning spell at him. Skirmish on Echo Lake Christopher, being chased by a fiendfyre in the forest, summons his firebolt using the Summoning Charm, sending it over here. When it arrives, he quickly jumped on and took off flying over the lake, being chased in pursuit by death eaters on broomsticks. Just then, several DA members took on flying without a broomstick, producing red smoke, and flying into Death Eaters. A stray stunning spell hit Christopher, knocking him off and falling underwater. It wasn't until then that a stray merpeople went and spared his life, bringing him to shore. Retreat At the Dining Hall When he goes and sprints past the raining bullets, he shot several stunning spells at the terrorists, stunning them down the roof to their death. As soon as he arrived, he stopped by a camping group of Aurors in the Gazebo, to grab the bond of blood drink mix. Final Duel at the Lodge Christopher met up with Voldemort one last time, and made a final duel against him until Nagini, his snake is dead. After one last round, he disarmed Voldemort, winning a fake elder wand made of Jungle Wood.Category:Battles Category:Fan-Fiction Category:References from Harry Potter Category:Third Wizarding War